


Charity Shenanigans

by LeesaPerrie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: A short bit of humour Blair tries to get Jim to do something for charity.





	Charity Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this was written, so I've guessed 2005.

“It’s for charity.”

“So?”

Come on Jim, it’ll be a laugh!”

“No way Sandburg.”

“Come on man.”

“No.”

“But it’s for charity.”

“So? I’ll just give some money instead.”

“That’s so chicken.”

“Is not.”

“So is, man.”

“Look, just because I don’t want to do it, doesn’t mean I’m chicken.”

“Cluck, cluck.”

“Sandburg!”

“Come on Jim, it’ll be fun.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Quit it with the eyes, Sandburg.”

“Oh, go on, please.”

“No, I am not going to sit in a bath of cold baked beans!”

“You’re just no fun, Jim.”

“That is not fun; it’s stupid and embarrassing.”

“Are you at least going to sponsor me?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“I still say you’re chicken.”

“I’ll give you chicken, with extra feathers on!”

“Jim! No, man, no…I was only kidding…let me go man…no, stop it…ha, ha, ha….stop tickling me….!”

The End


End file.
